Destroy Doyle
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: A boring night for Doyle becomes dangerous when Abbey Grey attempts to kill him.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

''Thank you for appearing in my office, Abbey Grey. Please find and destroy Doyle Blackwell! Bring his dead body to me so that I may keep it. I am willing to pay a large amount of money for my enemy's corpse. Fail and your punishment will be severe,'' Baron Finster said to the masked woman. He grinned while she nodded and left.

Meanwhile Doyle was bored out of his mind as he waited for his food in the Chinese restaurant.  
He remembered Doc Saturday telling him to pick up their dinner some time ago. He sat back with his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. *What a boring night!* he thought.  
He stood when his order was on the counter and approached it. The young man proceeded to pay for the items and walked out of the building.

Doyle Blackwell's eyes were wide while he dodged a laser. ''So much for a boring evening!''  
he muttered. He gasped when he saw Abbey aiming a gun at his form. He frowned since he remembered liking her only to find out about her love for money. Memories of her traps in the forest returned to him. They disappeared as he attempted to avoid more lasers.

''Let me guess. Argost ordered you to kill me?'' Doyle muttered.  
He was surprised when Abbey Grey shook her head back and forth. He scowled while picturing Baron Finster folding his arms across his chest and grinning. *My ex-girlfriend is working for my main enemy! What a surprise!* the mercenary thought. He continued to scowl as his eyes became smaller.

Doyle dropped the bags and got in a fighting stance. He did not have his weapons and jet pack due to the people within the restaurant. *I hope my nephew's father won't be too ticked off at me for being late with the food. I could say my enemy ordered my ex-girlfriend to murder me.  
At least it's true!* he mused. He dodged another laser from Abbey's weapon.

*I hope I survive to tell my story!* Doyle Blackwell thought. He looked up when a man stood a few feet from Abbey. He saw the shocked look on the person's face. The dark-haired woman aimed her weapon at him. She ordered him to depart right away. She cried out the minute Doyle literally ran into her and knocked her down.

''You are going to regret that particular action!'' Abbey Grey snarled. She looked up and observed the man fleeing. *At least the person is not distracting me from my task now* she thought. She removed a dagger from her belt and attempted to stab the other mercenary. She saw Doyle's surprised expression as he dodged the blade. She gasped and dropped it when he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it firmly.

''Temper! Temper!'' the man commented while shaking his finger back and forth. He released the masked villainess when she stomped on his foot. He winced as he held the wounded body part and hopped up and down. *I suppose it could have been worse* he thought. His eyes were wide as he stared at her dagger and gun. *This is not my night!* he mused.

''Enough! Baron Finster will not pay me for a living enemy,'' Abbey said. She tried to stab Doyle again as he evaded the blade. She attempted to shoot him before he kicked the gun out of her hand. She yelped and continued to hold the dagger firmly. Her small helmet concealed the angry look on her face. Her expression became one of surprise when he possessed her other weapon.

''You are not going to kill a woman, are you?'' Abbey Grey wished to know. She observed him hesitating to use the gun. Doyle frowned before he looked down at the ground.  
He gasped when she used her foot to disarm him. She caught her weapon and pointed it at him again.  
''Do you have any last words before I bring your dead body to Baron Finster?'' she inquired.

Doyle Blackwell gulped until a stray dog showed up. A very evil smile appeared on his face.  
He listened when the greedy woman wanted to know what he was up to. He viewed the animal baring its teeth and heard its growl. He observed Abbey turning her head and body to face the beast.  
Doyle chose to flee while the mutt attacked his ex-girlfriend.

*Doc Saturday is going to pick up dinner next time!* Doyle thought. He looked over his shoulder as he ran. He observed Abbey Grey kicking the dog before it fled. His dark eyes increased in size when the other hireling chased him. ''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'' he exclaimed.  
He dodged several more lasers from the black-haired woman's gun.

''Hold still!'' the masked mercenary ordered. *I hope Baron Finster will pay me extra for the trouble I am going through tonight!* she mused. Her red-eyed helmet managed to conceal her evil smile when one of the lasers finally hit Doyle and knocked him down. She ceased running and approached him at a snail's pace. Mental images of multiple dollars caused her red lips to part in order to reveal a grin that stretched from ear to ear. ''It is time to perish, Doyle Blackwell!'' she informed him.

Doyle rolled out of the way when Abbey Grey attempted to shoot him again. He stood and ran into a dark alley. He waited for the hireling to arrive. He lifted a trash can and threw it at her. The object managed to hit the woman's form and knock her unconscious. The young man fled and never looked back.

*At least the night was not too boring even though Psycho Lady tried to end my life!  
I can't return to the Chinese restaurant since it is closed. I'm sure Doc and the rest of the family found something else to eat in the kitchen. All I have to do is tell them about my ex-girlfriend attempting to murder me. I am sure they will understand* Doyle thought while he ran. He eventually entered his home and stepped into the kitchen.

''You are late!'' Doc Saturday snapped. He frowned at Doyle's empty hands. He folded his arms as his back touched the counter. ''Please explain why you don't have the Chinese food,'' he said. He, Drew, Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo listened while the man described the evening events. His angry expression became one of surprise.

''My former baby-sitter tried to murder you, Uncle Doyle?'' Zak Saturday exclaimed. He saw Doyle Blackwell's slow nod. ''At least you finally kicked her butt. She deserved it after trying to feed us to the Allegewi cryptid in that forest!  
Then again maybe I should not be surprised about her attempt to kill you'' he spoke. He observed his male relative's frown.

''At least you are with us now, Doyle,'' Drew Saturday said to her sibling. She proceeded to point at the pot on the stove. ''We are going to bed now, but you can finish the stew'' she spoke. She scowled at the sight of Doyle's disgusted expression.  
She and her relatives stepped out of the kitchen. The mercenary took a bowl and put some stew in it.

''I would rather fight against Psycho Lady again!'' he muttered. He sat at the table and winced. His disgusted expression returned as he stared at the stew. He closed his eyes and ate very quickly. *My sister is a great fighter, yet she can't cook to save her life!*  
he thought. He wondered about Baron Finster and Abbey Grey's current activities.

''YOU ARE FIRED!'' Baron Finster shrieked. His teeth were bared while he snarled.  
His upper body trembled with anger and his hands formed fists. He was tempted to knock Abbey unconscious with his mechanical scorpion tail. He also considered tossing her out the window. The angry look on his face disappeared when she aimed her gun at him.

Abbey Grey eventually departed from the tall building. She carried a net over her shoulder.  
She smiled and glanced at the empty mechanical scorpion body. ''I can't wait to sell my deceased employer's form!'' she muttered.

THE END


End file.
